1. Field
Embodiments relate to positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of preparing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments in high-tech electronics have allowed electronic devices to become small and light in weight and has led to an increase in portable electronic devices. The demand for batteries with high energy density as a power source for such portable electronic devices, has been increasing.
Such a rechargeable lithium battery is manufactured by injecting an electrolyte into an electrode assembly, which includes a positive electrode including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions and a negative electrode including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions.